


g = 9.81 m/s squared

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ((Other warnings in beginning notes)), Fluff with a Sad Ending, Hanamaki broke the fourth wall and stole my tags sorry /j, M/M, Mentioned Seijoh Members, Murder Mystery, Without the Mystery because Tags, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “It's the case I told you about. Confidential though, so don’t go reading them.”Hanamaki shrugged it off, taking the spare blankets from Matsukawa’s hands and tossing them onto the couch. “Alright, but it’s late, aren’t you gonna sleep soon?”“Soon, after this.”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	g = 9.81 m/s squared

**Author's Note:**

> warnings (w/o spoilers): minor blood and gore, murder, dismemberment, brief cult mention, alcohol use (but reasonably so)
> 
> August 2020, this idea manifested itself in a DM with [Mao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawakii/pseuds/miyawakii) and months later this is the result pt 1.

Being a funeral home employee always got him into questionable places. Really, it was a wonder what stories a body can tell and where it can take you. For this certain case, however, it took him to the not so questionable flower shop.

The only unfortunate thing being flower shops, as it turns out, don’t typically do mass orders of funeral flowers. _Shocking,_ he knows. Hence how Matsukawa ended up at a flower shop two hours away from his home at the crack of dawn. 

Oh yeah, he was going to need caffeine in his system and fast. 

“How may I help you today?” The man behind the counter called out cheerfully. Way too cheerful for seven in the morning. He wasn’t really one to be able to point fingers and say people are suspicious, but this person was on that line. 

“I’m here for the pickup. Under the name Issei Matsukawa.” 

The florist politely nodded and went to his computer, tapping a few buttons. “Ah, the bulk order. It’ll take a while for us to get it all on a truck for you. Mind waiting a bit? Feel free to wander the store and ring me up if you want to purchase anything else!”

Yeah, a shot of black coffee sounded great right then. 

Sighing in defeat, Matsukawa opted to wander the shop, having the decency to at least admire the bouquet arrangements. Not like he would have any use for a bouquet for an, flipping over the tag he read, anniversary. Nor for a graduation, get well soon, nor new baby. At least he hoped so, especially for the last one.

As beautiful as flowers could be, he would only be picking up funeral flowers today. Sympathy flowers and those to join families together one last time. 

The shop’s bell rang faintly, signaling the arrival of another customer.

And he really wouldn’t have turned to look if he didn’t smell the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Turns out, looking was one of the best decisions he had made that day. “Hanamaki?”

Pinkish brown hair turned. “Matsukawa? Yo, long time no see.”

“I know right. What brings you here?” Matsukawa questioned, casually reaching over to steal that coffee cup. Surely his high school best friend wouldn’t mind. There was no resistance so he went ahead and took a nice long gulp before handing it back.

It wasn’t black coffee, but still had a good amount of caffeine. The coffee taste lingered on his tongue, fresh and definitely the boost he needed that morning.

“Buying flowers. For a friend.”

“For a friend?” Matsukawa repeated teasingly. _“Just_ a friend?”

Hanamaki whacked his shoulder. “Shut up, what are you doing here?”

“Job business.” Glancing around for eavesdroppers before raising his eyebrows, “Y’know, the funeral type. A whole whopping set for the place..” 

The two shared a mischievous grin. One that probably would have sent shivers down a bystander’s spine. But before their conversation got any more sinister, Matsukawa switched it. They _were_ in public after all.

“So where have you been?”

Hanamaki paused from scanning the aisle of flowers. “Travelling between requests. Been to Tokyo and then went down to Osaka. Visited some smaller cities along the way. Came back recently to Yokohama for a break and now I’m here.”

“Oh yeah, you mentioned you stayed with Oikawa for a week didn’t you? Or was it Iwaizumi, I cannot remember for the life of me.” An eyebrow raise. “No pun intended.”

“Mhmm. Visited both of them. What about you? How’s work”

Instead of replying, Matsukawa waltzed back over to the counter, “How’s the order going?”

“Um, it’ll be done in about thirty minutes, sir.”

He set a timer on his watch. “Thanks, we’ll be back.” 

With an all too cheerful wave for someone who was dead minutes prior--he blames the caffeine on that--Matsukawa dragged Hanamaki out the store. The bell chimed behind them as their feet began walking at a brisk pace. Honestly, he’s never been to that flower shop, let alone that area, so it was a miracle that Matsukawa somehow led them to a relatively empty park. 

If Hanamaki noticed his excellent navigation skills, that was another story.

Regardless, they settled down on a bench overlooking the entire park, opening up to the sun that was still climbing up the mountains. 

“So why’d we end up here?” Hanamaki questioned.

“Nah nothing, much, just if I talk about my job in a shop, I always get looks. Like I’m not the Grim Reaper or anything, that’ll be cool, but people don’t like the mention of death. Oh, speaking of which, is it okay for you? My job and all?”

Hanamaki shrugged. “Had my fair share of death already. Shoot away.”

“Trust me, I’ve had more shares of death hah. Work’s been rough to say the least. A bunch of bodies showing up outta nowhere with no leads anywhere. The officials are so desperate they even got me involved, a funeral home employee. Like literally all I do is deal with the bodies and send them off. I don’t know this police business...” 

Matsukawa looked over from his mindless ramble. “Sorry, you probably don’t wanna hear about this. It’s morbid.”

“Nah, you always make the weirdest things fascinating. What else did you find?”

A beat of silence. “I wish I could tell you but, legal contacts and stuff, you know? That’s about all I can tell you about it. I’m just so frustrated at all of this, it’s extra work I don’t appreciate.”

Hanamaki patted the others back reassuringly. “Don’t worry too much about it, it’s really not on you that these murders are happening. The detectives will get a tip or lead soon. I just have a feel. Plus, no matter what, I’ll be there with you.”

“Thanks, you’re a great friend, Hanamaki. Missed you, all these years.” 

“Me too, I missed you too.”

They leaned into one another fondly. They casually chattered about their old Seijoh friends until the timer on Matsukawa’s watch rang. He excused himself to go pick up his order.

“Go ahead, I’ll make a phone call while I’m still out here.”

They waved goodbye and Matsukawa headed back to the flower shop, using his phone GPS to find out where that was. His sense in direction wasn’t that great apparently. When he got there, he took one last quick look at the flower display off the side of the room, wondering if there were bouquets for rekindling of friendship situations.

Shaking his head, he discarded that thought. 

⧔⧕

SEIJOH GC, THREE WEEKS PRIOR

> Hanamaki: hey guys, im in the Tokyo area, anyone wanna let me stay for the night?
> 
> Hanamaki: ps. I have snacks from travel if you need bribery
> 
> Yahaba: tempting, but nah sry, I got family over :pray:
> 
> Watari: down in Osaka for work 
> 
> Hanamaki: you all suck, esp you watari, i’m literally between jobs
> 
> Watari: whoops, my bad would you look at the time gtg
> 
> Hanamaki: jerk
> 
> Matsukawa: don’t live there lmao, im back in Sendai, welcome here any day
> 
> Kunimi: don’t oikawa and iwa live near Tokyo?
> 
> Oikawa: SOMEONE CALLED? I’M HERE.
> 
> Kunimi: how the heck...
> 
> Hanamaki: Give me a place to stay the night, pretty pls
> 
> Oikawa: Sure, drop by, I’ll send you my address
> 
> Hanamaki: thank god, you’re a savior
> 
> Iwaizumi: shut up before you boost his ego anymore
> 
> Oikawa: so mean, iwa-chan

⧔⧕

CASE FILE 401.3

OFFICE OF MEDICAL EXAMINER 

**NAME OF DECEASED** : Unknown Remains **AGE:** 23 **SEX** : Male

**PLACE OF DEATH:** XXX Street, Tokyo, JP

**TIME AND DEATH OF DATE:**

FOUND 7/3/2020 ; OCCURRED: ??? ; PRONOUNCED DEAD: ???

**INVESTIGATION LEAD** : Daichi Sawamura

**HISTORY:**

According to investigation, the deceased was found early one morning, called in by an anonymous tip. Police found the body cut up to pieces, missing the XXX. The rest of the pieces were strewn around the apartment seeming randomly. The house was not in use at this time by anyone. The killer likely used gloves as no fingerprints were left. Footsteps seem to be a size nine boots. The identity of the deceased has yet to be revealed by forensics.

This is a similar case to all the prior 401 FILES. All were marked with symbols on the body and removed body parts. 

**SUSPECTS:**

No Lead. No animosity in the neighborhood. 

**PRIMARY CAUSE OF DEATH:** Blood Loss

**AUTOPSY:** 7/5/2002 

**BY:** XXXX, M.D

**FUNERAL DIRECTOR:** Issei Matsukawa

**CASE CLOSED:** To be decided

⧔⧕

> Hanamaki: Hey, I’m in the neighborhood. 
> 
> Hanamaki: Mind giving a buddy a place to stay for the night?

Matsukawa tiredly glanced at his phone then at the clock. It was three in the morning. What an odd time for someone to text him. But in his sleep deprived mind, he paid it no mind and sent Hanamaki his address.

“Thanks for letting me stay. Thought I was gonna have to spend the night on the streets” Hanamaki greeted as soon as the door swung open. 

“No problem, make yourself at home. I’ll get some blankets for you.”

He quickly allowed the other to settle down, carrying a suitcase over to the edge of the couch before Matsukawa himself went down the hall to grab what he said he would. To his surprise, he came back to Hanamaki leaning over his work table. His instinct was to shoo the other away, but seeing as he _did_ already mention the case, no harm done. 

As soon as Matsukawa made the lightest footstep into the living room, Hanamaki’s head swerved over. “Oh, it’s just you. Got scared, my bad. Whatcha working on?”

“It's the case I told you about. Confidential though, so don’t go reading them.”

Hanamaki shrugged it off, taking the spare blankets from Matsukawa’s hands and tossing them onto the couch. “Alright, but it’s late, aren’t you gonna sleep soon?”

“Soon, after this.”

Matsukawa shuffled back to his desk, pretending he didn’t notice his eyes dropping and his feet dragging behind him. Perhaps he was tired, but he had to figure this out. People were likely being hunted as he waited. The killer could be any house, waiting for their prey.

One can get used to seeing dead bodies after some time in that line of work, but no one gets used to wondering what could’ve been of that person if they lived. Some people might’ve been famous or got to fulfil their dreams, but instead ended up in his hands, slowly being lowered down into the ground or scattered off into the world.

He scooted in his chair, dimming the lights so his guest could sleep. Proceeding to flip through the files for some sort of clue that he must’ve missed. The symbols, maybe they meant something. The missing parts, what was the motive? How did the killer get away with this without alerting anyone? Why was there only one case where it was called in?

Groaning, he rubbed his temples, attempting to write up a report of what he observed during the funeral process. It was so tedious to reconstruct the body to be presentable, he would remember. But every time he tried to write something, his mind would wander.

His eyes betrayed him and blurred out the words in front of him.

Slowly, Matsukawa could feel himself dropping down onto the desk, chasing any bit of sleep. But a slap to his own face woke him up. Focus. Time wasn’t on his side.

Repeat and rinse that over and over. Flip through various files and reports, write a few words, wander, and attempt to erase the thought of sleep in his brain. The clock’s minute hand seemed to be chasing the hour hand already, looping more times than he could remember. Even on its dimmest setting, the light stung his eyes. If he could find it out--

A hand rested on his shoulder. The clock read 5 AM.

“Let me make you some tea, it’ll help you sleep.”

“Did I wake you up?” Matsukawa muttered before he comprehended the words, “Thanks.”

There was faint clanking in his kitchen as Hanamaki found the teabags. Quietly, he brewed the tea and before long, Matsukawa could smell it from his desk. Indeed, it did calm him down enough to put down his pen and walk over to the counter.

Hanamaki’s hands cupped Matsukawa’s fingers, gently guiding each one around the mug’s handle. “Drink up, it’ll ease your worries.”

Matsukawa’s eyes drooped to look at the cup. It did have an inviting warmth. The first sip left a bitter tang on his tongue. The second sent warmth down his throat. And the third eased the butterflies in his stomach. Perhaps the fourth warmed his heart at the gesture. 

Soon enough, the cup was empty and set in the sink.

“Where’s your room?” Hanamaki whispered, lending Matsukawa his shoulder to lean on. “I’ll carry you there, get some sleep.”

“Upstairs, to the left.” Matsukawa murmured, already dozing off.

Hanamaki nodded before lifting Matsukawa’s arm over his shoulder and wrapping his other arm around the other’s waist to bolster the both of them up the stairs. Stumbling and almost falling twice, he finally got Matsukawa in bed.

“Good night now. Sweet dreams.”

“Mmm,” Matsukawa sent a lopsided grin at where he assumed Hanamaki was standing. Everything was turning black anyway. “You too.”

That night, Matsukawa slept more soundly than ever before. 

⧔⧕

CASE FILE 401.9

OFFICE OF MEDICAL EXAMINER 

**NAME OF DECEASED** : Unknown Remains **AGE:** 22 **SEX** : Male

**PLACE OF DEATH:** XXX Street, Yokohama, JP

**TIME AND DEATH OF DATE:**

FOUND 7/16/2020 ; OCCURRED: ??? ; PRONOUNCED DEAD: ???

**INVESTIGATION LEAD** : Daichi Sawamura

**HISTORY:**

According to investigation, the deceased was found one night in a park, called in by the neighbors who were alerted by their dog. Police found the body cut up to pieces, missing the XXX. The rest of the pieces were found around the park’s perimeter. No witnesses. The killer was strong enough to overwhelm the victim. Inconsistent footsteps with prior cases. The identity of the deceased has yet to be revealed by forensics.

This is a similar case to all the prior 401 FILES. All were marked with symbols on the body and removed body parts. 

**SUSPECTS:**

None until identity revealed. Could attempt to trace the symbols back to a cult; would explain the multiple footprints present.

**PRIMARY CAUSE OF DEATH:** Blood Loss

**AUTOPSY:** 7/20/2002 

**BY:** XXXX, M.D

**FUNERAL DIRECTOR:** Issei Matsukawa

**CASE CLOSED:** To be decided

⧔⧕

SEIJOH GC, ONE WEEK PRIOR:

> Matsukawa: yo look at this pic i found [image]
> 
> Matsukawa: lol anyone awake?
> 
> Hanamaki: lmao that img :laughing:
> 
> Yahaba: where is everyone lol? Normally i’m late to the party
> 
> Yahaba: i mean for us that are norm here, we don’t count kyoutani 
> 
> Matsukawa: bro if you say his name enough, you might summon hush
> 
> Hanamaki: i think oikawa n iwaizumi were planning some camping trip prob bad connection
> 
> Hanamaki: and who knows, watari prob busy with his job smh can't relate
> 
> Matsukawa: hah lol jobless
> 
> Hanamaki: I'M JUST BETWEEN JOBS??
> 
> Yahaba: lmao f
> 
> Matsukawa: alright, since no one here, imma go
> 
> Yahaba: byee
> 
> Kunimi: ...I’m like an hour late but don’t make it sound like I’m dead??
> 
> Matsukawa: hah good joke

⧔⧕

A few days after he returned the case files, Matsukawa heard nothing more from the detectives. Hopefully, that meant they were able to wrap up the case with new evidence, which took a large burden off his chest. 

So to celebrate, he decided to head off to a party held by one of the most influential people in town. They were acquainted some time back and he was happy to just let loose and have fun. 

Maybe have a few too many drinks in his system.

Enough so his mind was fuzzy, but he was still able to retain some sense of motor skills. Which led him to a chair in the kitchen, nursing yet another drink. Somehow the sway of bodies in the crowd were mesmerizing. Some were familiar faces, some completely foreign. Bodies were moving in every which way, but they all still moved to the beat of the music.

He scanned the crowd one last time, and that’s when he saw those pair of beady black eyes. Growing larger every second too. Oh, they were coming his way, Matsukawa thought. 

“Fancy meeting you here again.” Matsukawa attempted not to slur his words. To his ears at least, he sounded fine. 

Hanamaki promptly slid into the chair next to him, tugging his suitcase to a stop next to the chair and slipping the drink out of Matsukawa’s hands. “You too.”

“What brings you here? Thought you didn’t live here.”

“I don’t, a friend brought me along.” 

Matsukawa leaned his head down on the table, staring back up at his high school partner in crime. “So you do have a friend here. Then why’d you stay at my home that one night?”

Hanamaki smiled with a hint of softness on the edges. “Honestly, because I wanted my first night in the city to be with you.”

“Pft, you’re being sappy.”

“Only for you.” Hanamaki whispered, turning towards the dance floor and reaching out a hand invitingly, “May I interest you in a dance?” Matsukawa giggled, blaming the alcohol, as he held the other’s hands, yelping as he was pulled up from his seat. 

“Lead the way.”

The sober of the two did as told, nudging around the waves of bodies until they found a little area for themselves. Then resting his arms over Matsukawa's shoulder, they began to tilt to the music. Twirling and twirling until Matsukawa saw the lights blurring in his eyes. Like fireflies at the lake, he thought. Flying just barely above the ripples of the water.

He must’ve said that out loud because Hanamaki chuckled. “Like that one time we snuck out at night to catch some in jars. We were silly high schoolers back then.”

“We weren’t silly. Just young and hopeful,” Matsukawa laughed. “High school, hm?”

“Never made Nationals, but sure made some memories.” 

Matsukawa scrunched up his nose. “Nationals boo hoo. Who cares? What matters is we were a great ass team. Not just on the court. But remember the arm wrestling competitions, going out for dinner after games, oh and karaoke, praying at shrines together...”

“And can’t forget playing games in the locker room and our Christmas fiasco.”

They both gasped at the same time. “And gambling.” 

Those two words sent the both of them into a fit of laughter, Matsukawa wheezing and wiping imaginary tears from his eyes as Hanamaki clutched his stomach as if it were to burst. 

“Not the gambling, oh my god,” Matsukawa repeated over and over.

“That tops that cake of dumb stuff we’ve done.”

Matsukawa gave him a skeptical look between laughs, “Out of Seijoh dumb things or out of _us_ dumb things. Because I can think of dumber things we’ve done. Like remember that one science lab that went boom. Should’ve mixed those things.”

“Or the time we almost set the gym on fire?”

“Oh yeah, arson? I’ll raise you. How about the time we tried to make salted eggs in the back of the homeroom class? Ooh or our prank on the volleyball lockers.”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes. “The eggs were one, terrible, and two you spilled salty water all over the place. They didn’t even taste good? They’re supposed to have oily yolks, you know? The prank though, was gold.”

“You took them out too soon. Not my fault you can’t taste fine dining.”

“Oh shut up. It wasn’t me. You did something wrong in the process, guaranteed.”

He raised an eyebrow in challenge, “Can’t prove that.” _But what can you prove?_

They fell into a second bout of laughter. Matsukawa leaned in, suddenly looking sober. “But for real, I hope the rest of Seijoh is doing well. We should get a reunion going. Meeting you after all this time just realized how much I miss everyone. Missed you.”

Their steps began to slow. “I missed you too.”

Matsukawa could feel his heart speed up again. Such a delicate thing, longing for something. “Stay.” At that moment, he didn’t know if he wanted Hanamaki to stay in his arms, or the party, even in the city so they could meet again, or rather just in his life. But Hanamaki seemed to understand. Matsukawa smiled softly at the thought of them staying together.

“Hanamaki, I--” Matsukawa began at the same time Hanamaki finished, “Come on, I want to tell you something, privately.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a quick second before giggling again. They were still children. Gushing and blushing at the slightest things. If they were going to have some _privacy_ , maybe he’d get the mood to get the other to stay.

“Lead the way.”

The balcony breeze feathered through their hair like fingers. Fresh air, no one around to see gentle hands trailing their way up Matsukawa’s suit. A breath right next to his ear. “I’m so glad we got to meet again, today...”

Matsukawa hummed, “Me too, I wanted to say that I--”

“...sadly, it was no coincidence, or else it would’ve been romantic.” 

His mildly intoxicated mind took a while to follow those words, guiding him up to darkened eyes. “What do you--” Fear rose in that voice, exactly what Hanamaki was looking for. Grinning, teeth in full display, he chuckled dryly.

A gut wrenching feel filled Matsukawa. He barely caught the movements as the suit he wore quickly was steeped in blood red, gushing from a knife in his chest.

“I didn’t want to do this. Really. Out of everyone, I wanted to spare you. But you knew too much, my client wanted you gone. It's a wonder how you didn’t connect all the dots. In fact, I’m sure others would easily connect the dots as soon they saw the tags. Ah, but you can’t see them I forgot.”

Matsukawa gasped but Hanamaki just continued with his monologue, “Well for you, maybe you should’ve noticed I practically told you I was in the same city as all those murders. Yet you trusted me. Such misplaced trust.”

“You, killed them all?” Matsukawa whispered. “Dismembered them and--”

“And used you, to throw off their scent. Remember the files you sent back? Those had information I forged. They’ll close the case soon enough as a cult activity and won’t even connect your death to 401. It’ll be different, because you’re special,” Hanamaki finished, driving the knife even further in. “No one will see us up here. No one will find me. But you will be identified once you fall from this balcony.”

Matsukawa stood there; his tongue felt like lead.

Hanamaki continued, “See you at _your_ funeral. Along with the rest of Seijoh.”

Why was he choking back a sob now? That was it for him, bleeding out on the rooftop of some house. The blood is probably pooling at his feet now. Maybe some passersby below will notice it dripping down and come. But his vision was blurring, dots lining the face he once trusted. His throat was dry. Which part of me will you take?

“For you, my love,” Hanamaki answered the question he didn’t even realize he said out loud while smiling sinisterly, “Your heart of course.”

A bloody hand rested itself on his chest, and he knew this was it. He closed his eyes and awaited his inevitable ending. Death, something in our everyday lives, yet when faced with it, why is it so terrifying? With just a slight push, the body tipped over the edge, falling with a hand stretched up as if someone would grasp it and save him. But there was no savior for the boy that fell into the screaming crowd below. 

The killer spent no time to waste, wrapping his prized jewel from the ordeal and setting it in his suitcase full of other parts of his collection. Flipping up his phone, two dials in and the call connected. “The task is completed.”

His client didn’t reply. But no harm done. He was finished.

Turning on his heel, he made his way out, using the chaos as a means to redirect attention away from him and his suitcase. Just a heartless killer with his collection of hearts.

Hm, scratch that.

Only one special heart.

“And I want a love that falls as fast; As a body from the balcony, and; I want a kiss like my heart is hitting the ground” -- Mitski; Townie

**Author's Note:**

> My tl;dr for this fic is um Hanamaki go stab stab. *raises hands* don't look at me? I already toned down the brutal parts of it please if it were up to Mao, the heart would still be beating probably. Anyway I break the fourth wall, mhmm, salty eggs are there because I'm salty. 
> 
> If you want to see the case files formatted better (or random notes I wrote to myself while writing this), check out the [original doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tGh-UXoPsh7xsInSsBU25kEDO3RELzNHl0-PguMBuHQ/edit?usp=sharing), lmk if the link works
> 
> And that's it. Not my conventional "fluff with a sad ending" but it's enough to count methinks. Cool yeah bye.


End file.
